One more
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin and Simon get into a lovers spat This is how it goes


Once more

* * *

This will be a one shot but I got the inspiration by listening to Maroon 5 so I thought I'd make this fic. I do hope you guys enjoy it because I really do try to please you guys. Anyway enough of my babbling so enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

I felt Simon shove me into the wall, his face bridled with anger. We had been shouting at each other for the past hour. I had to keep my anger from bubbling over, fighting the urge to punch him but I managed to stay my fist. I stared in to his intense sapphire blue eyes, feeling as if they were ripping through my soul. I shoved him away from me, punching the wall. I heard him shift his weight; he was gaining wind for round two of our argument. I heard him begin to speak, in a surprisingly soft tone of voice. I wasn't sure if it was because I wore his voice out or because he was trying to switch tactics but I knew what his question would be

"What do you want from me, Alvin? You know we can't be together. I'm sorry" He said, fuelling my anger but I tried to approach this calmly as he would

"Why? Give me a reason why we can't be together and don't try to pull that selfless crap on me because you know I don't care about my rep if it means I can stay with you" I responded

"I….I…I can't Al" he stuttered

I moved over to where my iPod was docked, the music had been playing to hide the content of our fight. Pressed the button to skip from the now quiet song that was playing. I chuckled as the song that began to play was perfect for our situation so I began to sing along with the song, hoping to get the message across

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it

That you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters

I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them bleed

So let me be

And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how

It mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be

Completely intertwined

Not that I didn't care

It's that I didn't know

It's not what I didn't feel,

It's what I didn't show

So let me be

And I'll set you free

I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken

And you may be mistaken

To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun

I'm desperate and confused

So far away from you

I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

I saw Simon staring at me dumbfounded but then cracked a grin. I couldn't help but grin back at my younger brother, starting feel the pain from punching the wall. I felt his embrace wrap around me. I kissed his neck, nibbling at it softly

"Maroon 5, huh?" he said with a smile

"It got my point across didn't it?" I said, rolling my eyes

"Indeed it did" he said, before finishing with "Your right I am so scared of breaking it but I think I can be more flexible for you" he said, pulling me into another kiss

"Fellas, what's going on" Dave said, his head sticking through the doorway as he watched that whole scene

"Simon and I are gay and in love with each other" I said, causing Simon to blush

"I'm going to bed so keep the noise down," Dave said, before shuffling away sleepily

"Will he realise what you told him?" Simon asked

"OH yeah he will"

"Ok, When?" I replied getting ready for it

"huh?" was Simon's oh so intelligent answer

"Three" I began to count

"Wait"

"Two"

You mean now!?"

"One"

Dave's came ripping through the house like an earthquake, probably scaring Theo who was probably asleep in the den with the TV on. I grabbed Simon's hand

"AAAAAAAAALVIN!"

I'm guessing it's time to face the Pied Piper" Simon said, giving me a chuckle

"Yeah fun isn't it" I replied back to him

"We probably shouldn't keep Dave waiting"

"Nope"

That's when we heard Dave again with the house shaking voice he used when Alvin was in trouble but this time it wasn't my name he called out

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMON" he called out and Laughed at Simon's nervous expression

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it seems trust me" I said and expected Simon to roll his eyes but he actually gave me a trusting smile so I took his hand and led the way

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed this because it was fun to make

Got to go now guys, hope to be reading reviews from you soon

Nico out

BOOOOOP!


End file.
